


TINB...NM...NE Trilogy Side Story: Shibaried by Lust

by REMBENERME321



Series: There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [4]
Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Midquel, Mind Break, No connection to real-world events, Shibari, Yandere!Shavo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: When Serj wasn't there...Serj... I'm sorry for breaking you... what the hell was I thinking...I wish Shavo was still alive. Someone to talk to would be... wait. I could've sworn his head was there last night...That couldn't be though. Wait..."Sup John."
Relationships: John Dolmayan/Shavo Odadjian
Series: There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	TINB...NM...NE Trilogy Side Story: Shibaried by Lust

**Author's Note:**

> The Author speaking. So from what I've seen, quite a few have taken interest in 10 Hour Workout. Maybe incest is wincest, maybe the hentai cliche of Mind Break intrigued y'all, but either way, It has the most views out of my trilogy and it even got a Kudos! Now about the trilogy, out of all three entries I consider "I love you Daron but I want Serj so die now" my personal favorite. Something about writing a Yandere!Shavo seemed to intrigue me a bit and I personally liked having the story dive into a bit of surrealism. After seeing the unexpected results, I decided to have a little fun and combine the best of both worlds. Throwing Yandere!Shavo in again with John and adding some more Mind Break for good measure. Hope you all enjoy this new story and feel free to comment.

As Serj walked further away from his house, John stared as a feeling of regret dwelled deep inside him.

"Why did I go along with this? Why didn't I tell him? Why didn't I apologize?" He thought to himself.

And yet despite the opportunity being only a few feet away, he continued to watch as it drew further away from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Serj..." was all he could whisper before he closed the door behind him.

He walked over to his porn collection and reached over for a Playboy Magazine. As he grabbed it however, he turned and noticed... wait, where did Shavo's head go. He placed the magazine back down and analyzed, and yet there was no blood, as if it never existed. He shregged it off however and picked up the magazine once again. As he turned around however he felt this strange presence near him. When he turned around he felt a hand touch him, followed by a voice...

"Sup John." it was.. no, it couldn't be. John turned around and indeed, it was...

"SHAVO!?!" John screeched "B-BUT HOW?!?"

"How what?" Shavo replied calmly.

"I thought you died!"

"Died? He-he, the fuck you talkin about? I was always alive." Shavo then noticed something off about the look on his face "John, you look off. Is something wrong?"

"Y...yeah. Last night, I had sex with Serj. The plan was for me to fuck Serj in the ass for 10 Hours in the hopes of losing at least 10 Pounds. Don't know where I got the idea tho. Anyways, things seemed to be goig well for the first six hours but then... I broke him. I don't think he knows that though. I just told him that it was a success. But, I feel so awful for doing that to him. I don't know what to do though..."

"There's nothing to feel bad about. Stay there, I'll go get something" He then walked out to the kitchen. John stayed put for a bit, yet it wasn't long until he suddenly heard... "DIE MOTHERFUCKA!!!!!!!!!"

*WHACK*

...

John felt an immediate feeling of pressure on his limbs as he weakly opened his eyes. His cleared untill he saw the person standing in front of him... Shavo? He was staring at him intently, focusing onto the knots he spent what felt like hours tying around him. He smiled a lustful smile as he knew that he made the better choice then killing him immediately. He needed to be punished first, to have his guilt reassured to him.

"You woke up just in time, John."

"UUUuuuuuuuuuhhh...Shavo? What...Why teh hell am I tied up."

"Don't worry about it, man. BesideS, I got something for yuo."

John looked and noticed Shavo and his dicc was hard af. He then grabbed him by the shoulders, placing weight on his body and slightly lowering him as he was suspendied in the air, and positioined his tip. He felt him bite into his neck as he felt his rod of flesh slide inside him, igniting a fire down below. He couldnt help but moan as he felt the slight thrusts inside him fuel the flames. Shavo wrapped his hands around him, tighetning as he felt his climax draw near. It wasn't longe until they both let loud a unisounious moan of lust as their liquids shot up, one deep within a cavern, and the other out into the cold air that surrounded them. Shavo moved his head up to his face and planted a kiss on his mouth. Their tongues entagnled themselves like blind tentacles for a moment until he pulled away, his smile not breaking.

"This is only the beginning, John..."

2 HOURS LATER...

"aaaaa...AAAAAaaaaa...Deeper Shav... Deep- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The moment the liquids entered him, his mind shattered like a mirror, and Shavo's hard cock was the stone that shattered it. All other thoughts ceased in favor of only one...more. "UWU OH DADDY OWO I LUVS U SOO MUCH DADDEH UWU FILL UP SUM MOAR WITH UR WARM CUMMIES UWU"

Shavo smiled a heinous smile of tainted lust in pride over his accomplishment. That eagerness, that childish begging, he felt his erection harden to lengths he never thought possible. He pounded faster, deeper, his lust comsuming him as the moans filled the room and enlightened it with the aura of lust and desire.

"OWO DA-DAAAAAAAY UWO POUND ME HAR-DER DA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just like that, John felt more of heaven's devine sacred water rush inside him, some escaping to below and drip droping onto the stone floor.

"Ur behaving so well for daddy. Here, hav my cummies if u kno wut i mean." Shavo bent down for a moment and scooped up some of his fresh cum drops. The moment he lifted his hand up to him John bent over and sucked, draining every singel of hsi warm liquid sugar. The moment he bent back away, Shavo continued onwards from where he left off, at light spedd.

8 HOURS LATER...

"OWO DADDY DADDY DADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYILUVYOUILUVYOUILOVYOULUV- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John screeched in exstacy like a hentai gurl on crack as the fluids shot up him like a shotgun.

Shavo pasued for a moment to wipe some sweat off himself before he looked up at the cloikc, the only thing close to an furniture in the room. He had fucked him for the entire ngiht up until morning. He thought that a good time to stop. He pulled away, the moment the entire thing exited his body, his eyes rolled back into his sockets and he went limp. Shavo untied him from his ropes and let him fall onto the stone floor. Shavo had changed his judgement; he would be spared from death for being obedient for daddy. There was still other business to take care of. He pulled out a note and taped it onto the wall before grabbuing a neabry shotgun-rifel and exiting. It read,

Imma go take care of the other too. Hope you enjoyed The sex John! :)

-Shavo

Continued in "I love you Daron but i want Serj so die now"...


End file.
